


Gugure! Komachi-san

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Touhou Project, 繰繰れ! コックリさん | Gugure! Kokkuri-san (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: Old art. The idea is still cute. Komachi Onozuka is disheartened that her superior is always alone and avoided by others, so she wants to help fix that. Eiki Shiki is often avoided by youkai and people because she knows everything about an individual's life, including every misdeed and goes on long lectures about it. Komachi wants to bridge a better relationship between the others and Eiki, to make sure that her master doesn't get lonely, and so that people will listen to her advice to improve the conditions of their afterlife.
Kudos: 15





	Gugure! Komachi-san




End file.
